


Cooking

by ari_storm



Category: Horimiya
Genre: Bad Cooking, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, also bi ishikawa, bi miyamura, but i did my best and im tired, enjoy :], i see no one writing for this ship :/, let me have this please, so you guys get this cheesy suppliment for my own sanity, this sucks ik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_storm/pseuds/ari_storm
Summary: Miyamura and Ishikawa cooking something without the recipe, because Ishikawa is confident he knows how to cook it.
Relationships: Ishikawa Tooru/Miyamura Izumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> hey so y'all hoirmiya stans have failed me with works for this ship /lh  
> miyamura and ishikawa are bi and i take no criticism ! hori's behavior to this in the manga wounded me ahaha. anyway, ignore me, and enjoy :]

With his family owning a bakery, Miyamura never had a problem with baking nowadays. This is a fact that Ishikawa very much liked, because what was better than a boyfriend who could make deserts for free? 

And baking was close enough to cooking, right? 

This was this train of thought that lead Ishikawa to an idea which he gleefully shared with the other while they were at Miyamura's apartment. They'd been laying on his bed since finishing their homework, taking turns at trying to get past level on a game Ishikawa had been struggling with.(It was kind of disheartening when the other seemed to _effortlessly_ get better at the game, but that was quickly soothed when he gave Ishikawa a peck on his cheek. Cheeky bastard.) 

"Cooking? Why?" His boyfriend queried when he suggested it.

"Yeah! I saw a video of someon making kitsune udon from memory, and it just looks fun! C'mon?" It didn't take much of his pouting for Miyamura to sigh playfully and agree. Though the other denies it every time, he's completely weak for his boyfriend's requests, even as dumb as they may get.

"I've only really baked before though. Unless instant ramen counts," The black-haired boy said as they neared the kitchen.

"That's fine, neither have I," Ishikawa said in an almost proud way that the other blinked in confusion at. 

"And we're not using a recipe for this?" 

"Nope! What? Don't think we can do it?" His tone seemed confident enough- though both often mixed that up with recklessness.

"Okay, what's the worst that can happen anyway," Miyamura agreed with a shrug, wearing his own smile of mischief.

* * *

Apparently, the worst that could happen was nearly burning down the stove, overcooking the noodles, and learning the hard way which ingredients went on _after_ the noodles were done cooking. To top it all off, not many of their supposed ingredients remained in the pot. 

Needless to say, the kitchen was a _mess_ , and both were confused as to how exactly it got that way. 

"Maybe the recipe would've helped?" Miyamura suggested gloomily, very pointedly not looking at the mess.

"I thought it'd be easy enough," He said with a sigh, then looked up,"I mean, it's kinda like baking?"

"It's nothing like baking," Miyamura said, almost looking offended, and playfully batthe other's head. Ishikawa merely broke out into a fit of giggles. It was a chain reaction, because who couldn't resist smiling when Ishikawa was? Some expressed annoyance at his rather loud behavior, but Miyamura was only ever fond of it.

Unexpected by Ishikawa, Miyamura leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips in the midst of their giddy laughter, leaving the purple-haired boy bright red.

"You had something on your lips," He said with a grin. 

"Very smooth, Izumi," Ishikawa said, sticking out his tongue teasingly at the other who only laughed lightly.

The kitchen, still a mess, was forgotten in those few moments as Ishikawa this time closed the distance between them and pulled him in for a better kiss. Everything about him was mesmerizing, and he didn't even seem to realize it. His eyes, his hair, his voice, not to mention the seemingly endless amounts of compassion he showed seemingly without thinking(even if some ways this happened were more the headbutt kind of way than sweet words). The kiss was warm and soft, and the other's arms around him were so secure. A warmth always blossomed in him whenever Miyamura kissed him, though the other insisted Ishikawa's were more blush-inducing.

They were interrupted when Miyamura's phone beeped repeatedly, some cheesy rock jingle each time, which he hadn't changed even with his boyfriend's teasing of it. He only let one arm leave Ishikawa as he checked it before his eyes widened at the text shown.

"Did you tell Yuki we were going to cook something?" He asked hesitantly.

"Hmm.. oh, yeah! Why?" The purple-haired boy asked, rasing an eyebrow. 

"She apparently expects something in return for the cupcakes," Miyamura said with a hum, merely watching in amusment as the memory dawned over his boyfriend.

"Shit," Was all he had to say, and Miyamura only laughed and leaned onto his chest, the other resting his head on his as he contemplated how he'd break the news to Yuki that it'd be some time before he could return the favor. 

Still, failed goal or not, it was enough to be beside his boyfriend here and now, both completely ignoring the mess that still littered the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt @angsty_turtle if you want ^^


End file.
